


Leaves

by EmilliaGryphon



Series: Guardians of the Galaxy One Shots [7]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, gotg
Genre: Death, Friendship, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilliaGryphon/pseuds/EmilliaGryphon
Summary: Mirror fic to the the previously written work "Petals."





	Leaves

“Be careful who you choose to let into your heart.” The mask says, “we took out your real heart of course. Too fragile and small.” Rocket remembers in great detail the following exchange. 

“We did remove its emotional processor did we not? It cannot love?”

“It can, but we do not know if these neural implants will be able to handle such things. If it ever does meet any other intelligent life and form a bond with it, there is no telling the risks that Subject 89P13 will face. It could be fatal or worse, revert it back to its animalistic state. 89P13 is not meant to love or feel any other emotion. An unfortunate side effect of the sentience.” For most of his short life Rocket has believed them and so he has not given anyone his affection or care. Then he meets Groot. Groot tells him this is not so, that Rocket is not an experiment gone out of hand but a talented, intelligent, feeling and complete person. A person. He meets Groot and for the first time he finds himself caring about something other than money and his own survival. Groot is always with him, always has his back, he is always there for a perch. Rocket feels tall and powerful standing on Groot’s shoulders. Like he can take on the Galaxy. He sleeps in the nest of Groot’s shining spores and forest-smelling limbs and for once in his life he can sleep soundly, he can dream. They meet Star-Lord, Gamora and Drax and Rocket finds that despite his best efforts he cares for them too. But not as much, he tells himself. He cannot risk that. He agrees to help them defeat Ronan because of the look on Groot’s face when he mocked Drax’s loss. He crashes his ship through the Dark Aster because the rest of them, including Groot are about to be immolated by Ronan and it is better he goes then them. How ironic it would be if he were to die for those he loved. Those scientists on Halfworld would be amused, wouldn’t they? But not half as amused as him. He opens his eyes not knowing what to expect. There were sparks and a screech of metal. He thinks of Groot, apologizing that he didn’t get the chance to say goodbye and then his ship crashes But no, he’s alive. Star-Lord, Quill is holding him. That strong musky sent of woodlands, the flickering spores. Groot. 

Rocket looks around, his mind spins. They are falling slowly but Groot is all around them. Then it clicks and Rocket feels something in him breaking. 

“No Groot!” He makes his way to his friend, gripping on to those vines like he has so many times before. “You can’t,” he struggles to speak, knowing that Groot has already made up his mind to save them. “You’ll die!” The word itself is bitter ash in his mouth. He looks around at the green leaves and amber lights so much like a sanctuary and he looks up at Groot. Whatever sentience and love he has left, he will give it up if only to change Groot’s mind. “Why are you doing this?” Shock becomes panic, his artificial heart is stampeding in his clenching chest. Scientists built him, Groot made him who he is. Without Groot he is only Subject 89P13. Only an experiment. “Why?!” He beseeches, eyes wide with pain and longing. A thin familiar vine graces his face, wiping away a tear. The only tears Rocket has ever shed. He didn’t know he could cry. Groot caresses the side of his fur and looks into him and smiles with all that knowing, that serenity. Those large dark eyes look around at their new friends and then at Rocket. 

“We are Groot.” 

Rocket’s world is shattered. There is a battle but it is all a blur to him. He launches himself at Ronan but he can barely remember doing so. All he knows is that Groot is no longer there. No longer by his side. There is the infinity stone and shooting pain when he grabs Drax’s hand. But now he is standing in the remains of what had been his best friend, his soul mate. His whole body shakes, with trembling hands he takes a stick, a sliver of his friend and holds it to his chest. He weeps, he does not care who sees. He does not care if all this anguish, this love ends him. It doesn’t matter. He stares at the leaves shriveled around him and sits with the sticks, openly crying. It is Drax who places his large warm hand on his head and Rocket flinches but he does not protest. If Groot has taught him anything it is to love and be loved. While the rest of them are looked at by the Nova Corps Rocket collects the leaves of each twig. 

“I’m so sorry,” he whispers taking the leaves and putting them into the pocket of his suit. He picks up another twig and a thought hits him. What if Groot could regrow more than just limbs? It is a shallow hope, a prayer to some unknown force he does not know. Rocket carefully takes the twig and cradles it against him. 

“Be careful who you allow yourself to love. If you love at all. It could very well kill you or worse.” The scientists said. 

“Let it be worse. It don’t matter,” Rocket whispers aloud staring at the twig and the leaves in his hands. “It’s worth it.” All the pain he’s suffered, all the tests and confined spaces and needles and breaking bones and blood. It is worth it. Having Groot is worth all of it. Love is worth it. Rocket comes to this realization kneeling amid the broken branches. He strokes the leaf in his hand and tucks it into his suit against his heart. 

Several days later the twig he saved opens its little eyes and yawns. Rocket swells with hope and fear and gratitude. He loved Groot and will love this one just as much.


End file.
